The Kidnapping Of Kallie Jones
by Kallie Swan Jones
Summary: Kallie Emma Jones is the 14-year-old daughter of Killian Jones aka Captain Hook and Emma Swan aka The Savoir. With Henry all grown up and living in a different realm, she was the only child in town they had to worry about. Especially when Pan comes back from dead.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter One ~**

 _Kallie's POV_

"Kallie!" I heard my mother Emma shout outside my bedroom door, "Time to get up for school!" She told me. I groaned and yelled back telling her I was getting up and pulled my sheets off me. Within, half an hour I was ready for school and headed downstairs.

As I was coming down the stairs I stopped halfway when I heard my parents arguing.

"How is this possible? He's dead!" I heard my mom yell.

"Well, not dead enough to be visiting his grandson." My dad told her, making my mom sigh throwing her hands onto her hips as she shook her head in disbelief, "I can just imagine Gideon's face when a teenage boy told him he was his grandfather." My dad said with a little.

"That's not funny, Killian." My mom spoke staring at my dad.

"Sorry, Luv."

"How did he even come back from hell?" My mom asked shaking her head confused, and now I was confused, "I mean how-" My mom started when I walked downstairs, "Kallie." She sighed looking at me behind my dad. He turned around as well and saw me staring at them.

"Hey, princess, ready for school?" My dad asked trying to smile on his face, but I knew what I hear. There was something they didn't want me to know.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked ignoring my dad's question. My parents exchanged glances before they looking at me again as my mom said.

"Just police business." She answered, "Its nothing to worry about." I stared blankly at my parents unsure if I should believe them or not. I mean, that didn't sound like police business to me, "You're gonna be later for school." My mom said after all of us being completely silent.

"Yes." My dad agreed looking down at me, "Let's get you to school." He said gesturing for me to lead the way out the door. I sighed rolling my eyes, then began toward the front door with my dad following me behind.

* * *

 _Emma's POV_

I watched as Killian and Kallie left and as soon as the front door was closed, I rushed over to the dining room table and grabbed my phone, quickly calling Mary Margret aka my mom, Snow White. It took a few rings for her to answer her cell.

"Hey, Emma." She answered as I heard my young brother running around in the background, "What's going on?"

"Mom, I need you to do something for me today." I fumbled out the words very quickly, "Keep a close eye on Kallie today." I told her. There was a belief moment of silence.

"I always look out for Kallie, Emma. You know that." She replied and I sighed heavily a little stressed. I knew she could hear the anger in my tone, "Emma, are you okay?" She answered in a soft voice like she did when Neil was a baby.

"No." I snapped, then rolled my head back upset before telling my mother what was going on, "Pan's back... and I think he's gonna go after Kallie."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

 _ **Kallie's POV**_

I walked into my classroom for my first-period class and noticed an older boy sitting at the lab table I usually sat at. He was tall with straight blond hair hanging almost in front of his face and wearing something that looked like it was just a bunch of patches sew up together and somehow made a shirt and pants that were the same dark green color.

As I walked closer, his eyes shifted over to me and I saw a little bit of darkness in his grey eyes almost sending a shiver down my spine.

This kid looks a bit old to be in a eighth grade class, I thought to myself, Maybe puberty hit this kid hard.

I looked around for another table to sit at, but all of them were full... except for the one next to him. I sighed to myself before walking up to the table and sitting down, looking down at my textbooks. As I opened my textbook and became reading over the chapter from last night homework assignment., I felt his eyes still staring at me, making me feel so uncomfortable that I shifted myself away a little, even moving my chair slightly- but that didn't stop the staring.

"I'm Felix." He spoke whispering to me as class began. I briefly glanced at him before looking back down following along with my teacher as she read from our textbook, but I couldn't focus since he was still staring me like he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Kallie." I spoke softly glancing at him as I said it, then once again followed my teacher along in the book, but this Felix guy won't allow it. In one quiet movement, he reached over and closed my textbook sliding it in front of him, "Do you mind?" I said finally looking completely at him, "I'm trying to learn, something you should be doing too." I quietly snapped at him. He didn't flinch at my quiet outburst, but just quietly chuckled creaking a smirk. In an instant, he slowly slid my textbook in front of me again, then stood up and started walking, catching the attention of the whole class and our teacher.

"Excuse me, young man." My teacher spoke as he walked right to the front of the class, "Where do you think you're going? The class isn't over." She said, but he just walked past her and headed to the classroom door. Everyone was staring at him as he walked out, the door closing loudly behind me. All eyes turned to me next like I had something to do with his weirdness.

"Ms. Jones, care to explain." My teacher said looking at me with the rest of the class. I said nothing and just shrugged my shoulders. My teacher stared at me for another second before going back to the lesson she was teaching. I sighed and dropped my head down on my desk confused.

Who was that guy? Why was he interested in me?

I shook my head getting the thoughts out and looked back at my teacher trying to concentrate again, but I couldn't. That whole situation was weird and Felix seemed to know who I was before I told him who I was.

Creepy.

* * *

My volleyball practice ended around 6 PM and everyone started packing up their bags including me. After that strange encounter, I hadn't seen Felix at all.

This was probably a good tho. He was weird.

I walked out of the front doors of the school with my volleyball mates and immediately saw a Felix leaning against the railing going down stairs, making me stop in my tracks. I noticed he was staring at me with that same smirk he had when I snapped at him earlier. His smirk was kind of creepy since his hair was covered by his hood and his hands were in his pockets. Either of us moved while my teammates walked down the steps and left leaving me alone with him.

They probably assumed me was my ride or something.

"Hello again." He finally spoke, "How was practice?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed saying nothing as I walked past him, "Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my arm before I passed him, jerking me toward him.

"Home." I replied, making him chuckle, "What?" I asked snapping a little.

"That's funny." He whispered chuckling again to myself. I looked at him completely confused.

"What's funny?" I asked trying to tug my arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He turned his head looking at me right in the eyes as he stood up pulling me almost to his chest. I looked up at him shocked how tall he was. I was maybe 4'10, 4'11", but he was about 6'2".

"That you think you're going home." He finally spoke in a dark tone, sending chills down my spine, "He's been waiting a long time to meet you." He added. My body filled with fear at that sentence.

Who really was this guy?

"Kallie!" I heard a familiar voice scream. We both whipped our heads towards the bottom of the stairs. Standing there stood my grandmother, Mary Margret aka Snow White. Her eyes had the same feared look I had, but mixed with a wave of worry.

"Let her go!" She shouted at Felix, then draw her bow and arrow which she strangely had with her. She aimed it right at Felix and know how good she was, she wouldn't miss, "Let her go now!" She demanded. He just smirked at her request, then turned his head back to me.

"We'll meet again soon." He whispered to me, "He never fails." With that, Felix let me go and threw me down the suman stairs.

"Kallie!" I heard Mary Margret shout rushing over to me as I landed flat on my stomach groaning in pain. The both of us looked back up where Felix was standing, but he was already gone, "Kallie, are you okay?" She asked me holding into my arm and me help.

"Yeah." I replied brushing off the dirty off my pants, "I'm fine." I said assuring her, then flickered my eyes up seeing her stare at me with worry.

"I need to get you home right now." She said putting her arm around my back, then looked around, "Come on." She said glancing at me again, then she quickly led me to her car and we headed back to the Swan house.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

 ** _Kallie's POV_**

As soon as we walked into my house, my parents were all over me: hugging me and asking me repeatedly if I was okay.

"I'm fine!" I finally shouted at them, making them get off me, "I just wanna know what's going on!" There was silence as soon as I said that and looks exchanged between my parents and my grandma Snow.

"Kallie, honey." My mom began kneeling down in front of me with my dad behind her, "We think someone from our past is back." My mom admitted. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her waiting to hear more, "And-" My mom continued, but my dad stopped her by saying.

"And that's all you need to know."

"Don't treat me like a child." I said directly to my dad, "I'm fourteen. I can handle whatever's going on." I protested.

"You have no idea who we're dealing with." My mom spoke putting her hand on my shoulder.

"He's a bloody demon." My dad added sounding like his old pirate self. Whoever this guy was, my dad knows him a long time ago before he even met mom.

"Who?" I asked, "Who are you all afraid of?" I asked looking at all of them. My mom sighed and looked at my dad before she said as she looked back at me.

"Kallie just trust us. You don't wanna know." I sighed angrily, then pushed past my parents and ran upstairs.

* * *

 ** _Emma's POV_**

Kallie sighed, then pushed past her father and I running upstairs. I stood up watching her, then was gonna go after her when Hook stopped me.

"Emma, let her cool down." I glanced at him, then turned around facing Mary Margret as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sighed heavily. Hook and I never kept secrets from Kallie, but when it came to protecting her against Pan, we had to.

"Emma." Mary Margret said after a few seconds of silence. My eyes flickered up to her as she continued, asking the both of us, "Why would Pan come after Kallie at all?" I shrugged unsurely. It wasn't like Kallie had the heart of the truest believer.

Henry did and always will.

But Kallie, she was like me: another product of True Love born once again. And possibly cursed with the gift of magic.

I hoped not. I didn't know how to handle it as an adult and I'm certain a child would be ten times more frightening with this horrible gift.

"Revenge." Hook spoke into the silent room. Both me and Mary Margret looked over at him.

"For what?" She asked.

"With him, doesn't matter the reason." Hook answered, then asked, "He just plays games."

"Well he's not gonna play games with Kallie's life," I said to both of them, angry fueling inside me. The thought of Kallie with that monster for even a second drove me crazy, "I went through it with Henry, and I'm not going through it again with our daughter." Hook and Mary Margret stared at me for a few seconds speechless at my outburst.

"Emma now it's time for you to cool down." Mary Margret finally spoke, softly.

"She's right, luv." Hook argued with my mom. I looked over at him as he continued, "Don't worry. We'll protect Kallie from Pan." I nodded agreeing with him.

"You're right," I said to my husband, then said directing both of them as not just a mother, but as the sheriff of Story Brooke, "We need to find Pan before he finds Kallie. Mom, call Regina and see if we can use her vault to hide Kallie in." I said speaking directly to my mom. She nodded, then I looked over at Hook as I continued, "Killian and I will find the lost boys. They must have some idea where he's-"

"AAHHH!" We heard Kallie scream from upstairs making all of our heads turn toward the stairs. Hook and I exchanged worried looks and quickly rushed upstairs to our daughter's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

 _ **Kallie's POV**_

I slammed my bedroom door shut as hard as I could as I stormed into my room and sighed heavily crossing my arms in front of my chest. My parents' never kept everything from me and I was really angry they were keeping something, someone a secret.

I mean, how bad could this person be for my parents to want me far far away?

"Parents uh?" I heard a familiar voice say, making me freeze in place. My eyes scanned my bedroom for his face and I spotted a tall shadowy figure leaning against the wall next to my bedroom window, which was creaked open a little, "I'm glad I don't have those anymore." The voice spoke again, then he came out of the shadows.

"Felix." I said staring at the 17-year –old looking boy I met at school today, "H-How did you where I lived? H-How did you get in here?" I asked unsure what to do. He chuckled smirking at me, then walked over to me. I slowly moved backward getting ready to run out of my room and back downstairs where my parents and Snow were.

Snow somehow knew Felix. Knew he was bad.

"Doesn't matter how I got here." He spoke in a cold dark voice like before, "What matters is that he wants you."

Who the hell was this "he" everyone was talking about?

"Who's 'he' ?" I asked in a whisper. He smirked at me again and came down to my eye level inches away from me.

"You'll find out very, soon." He spoke, the words sending shivers down my spine. I watched him carefully as I stood up straight, then snapped his fingers. In a second, an actual black human-shaped shadow flew through my window. I stared up at its bright red eyes as it looked around before spotting me.I looked back at Felix to see him staring at me with a devilish look on his face. My heart began racing even more.

"Her." He spoke pointing at me, making my heart skip a beat. My eyes flickered back up to the shadow as it shrieked and quickly flew at me, making me scream.

I quickly turned and ran toward my door, but the shadow grabbed me by the ankle make fall onto my stomach.

"Mom! Dad! Snow! Help!" I screamed as it began dragging me toward the window, where Felix now stood waiting for this thing to take me. I heard something slack against my door and it flew open revealing my family.

"Kallie!" My dad yelled as my mom ran to me as the shadow pulled me up into the air and flew toward the window. My mom tried to grab my hand, but it missed by inches.

"No!" She screamed as I was pulled through the window, "Kallie!" She yelled as my dad rushed to her side in the frame of my window. I stared at my family as I flew farther and farther into the night sky...


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

 _ **Emma's POV**_

My heart sank as I watched my daughter fly through the night sky, pulled by Pan's shadow. This was the second time Pan has taken someone I loved to Neverland. After Henry, I hoped I would never have to go back there, but looks like I was wrong.

Kallie was going to Neverland and so were we... again.

"Looks like we're going to Neverland again." Hook said as if he read my mind. My head turned to him and then got off the little bench underneath the window as Mary Margret said, questioning.

"How?" Hook and I both looked at her as she said, "There hasn't been a portal in Storybrooke for years."

"That doesn't mean we can open one." I replied hopeful, "Regina must have something in her vault to help us get to there."

"Are you sure she will help us?" My mother questioned, "It's not like Henry's in danger." I looked at her, insulted.

Why wouldn't she help us? Regina loved Kallie.

Did my mother forget Regina was her godmother?

"She will." With that, I stormed out Kallie's bedroom door with Mary Margret and Hook behind me as we headed to Regina's mansion...

* * *

 _ **Regina's POV**_

"I'll talk to you soon," I said to Henry through small a two-way mirror. I had given one to him that worked in all realms when he left Storybrooke. Mainly so I didn't completely disconnect with my son. I still need him in my life, even though he was in another realm somewhere. I need to know every once in a while that he was okay.

"Yeah. Bye, mom." He said before smoke surrounded his face as the mirror went back to normal. I sighed putting it down on my dining room table and continued my work.

I got lost in my thoughts but was pulled out of them by a loud banging on my front door. I turned my head toward it wondering who could be here at 8 PM. I wasn't expecting anyone.

Pushing my chair back, I stood up and walked to my front door glancing at who was here before opening the door.

"Emma." I said with a friendly smile, but quickly noticed something was wrong when I spotted Hook and Snow with her bow and arrow behind her, "Is everything okay?" I asked turning my attention back to Ms. Swan.

"Pan took Kallie." She spoke, her eyes staring at me with sorrow and anger, "We need your help to get to Neverland." She quickly added and I raised my eyebrows confused at what she said. Last time, we saw Pan, Rumple had killed him.

Or did he?

"Regina." Emma barked grabbing my attention again. I hesitated before speaking.

"Pan's back?" I asked questioning, "In Storybrooke?" Emma nodded, but before I could speak, Hook did first making me and Emma look over at him.

"Can you just get over the general shock so we can get our daughter back?" He retorted, directly to Regina, "They're probably just getting to Neverland as we speak." I glared at Hook for a moment before turning back to Emma as she asked.

"Can you open a portal to Neverland or not?"

"I can," I answered, but then explained that it was going to take a while.

Maybe a few days.

"We don't have a few days, Regina." Hook snapped at me once I told them.

"Well unless you have a magic bean like last time or if your ship still has the ability to fly, that's the only other way." I protested.

"Maybe it still can." Snow suggested, "With a little help from you and Emma." She added looking at us.

"You think Emma and Regina can make the Jolly Roger fly?" Hook asked Snow looking at her as confused as Emma and I.

"It's worth a shot." Snow said hopeful, "They used their magic last time to get us out of Neverland."

That was true. Emma and I did make the Jolly Roger fly, but with the help of Pan's shadow.

Without it this time, I wasn't sure.

"I'm in." Emma said pulling me back, "Regina?" She questioned looking at me.

"We can try." I replied and Emma sighed in relief.

"Okay. Let's go." Emma said and started to leave, but I wasn't quick to follow, which she noticed, "Regina come on." I sighed, then used my magic to change out of my PJs and into my normal everyday clothes before following Emma to her little yellow bug.

* * *

 _ **Emma's POV**_

The four of all got out of my car in the parking lot by the pier and started walking to where Hook's ship was.

"So what's the plan when we get to Neverland?" Regina asked me where we were almost to the Jolly Roger, Hook leading the way, "Wait days until we find Kallie." She said reminding me of last time when we didn't find Henry for almost a week.

"It's different this time." I told her, "Pan doesn't have the lost boys helping him,"

"Except Felix." Mary Margret added. I nodded as if she could see me. Mary Margret, Regina and I were just about to turn the corner when-

"Emma!" Hook yelled, making the three of us run to where Hook was around the corner where his ship was always decked, but when we saw Hook the Jolly Roger wasn't there.

"Where's the Jolly Roger?" I asked in a panic. Hook looked at us and said to an angry, yet sorrow tone.

"It's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

 _ **Kallie's POV**_

My eyes flickered open and immediately my head began pounding like I hit it against something hard. I groaned as I sat up bringing my hand up to the side of my head, then pulled my hand away making sure I wasn't bleeding.

I wasn't. Thank god.

I heard something smack against the wall making me jump, whipping my head toward the square window behind me. All I saw was deep blue waves. . . from the ocean. My eyes scanned the room I was in and I immediately knew where I was.

I was in the Captain's quarters on my dad's ship: The Jolly Roger.

I shifted myself so my legs were hanging off the side as I looked around with a confused look on my face.

How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was seeing the worried looks on my parent's faces as I was flying away?

Flying? That wasn't possible. No human being can fly.

Was yesterday a dream?

A loud noise from outside startled me, pulling me out of my crazy thoughts.

I quickly jumped off the bed and walked to the ladder leading to the main deck. I tried to open the floor door leading up to the main desk, but it didn't open. I started to panic as I kept trying to open it, but it won't budge.

"Hello?" I called out hoping someone would hear me, "Can anyone hear me!" I shouted, but I heard no one coming. My heart raced with fear and the same feeling I had when I saw Felix in my room came back to me, "Felix." I whispered, realizing he was the person behind this.

But why? I only met him yesterday?

I jumped, whipping my head up to the ceiling as I heard footsteps coming onto the Jolly Roger. I listened for a second trying to hear his voice, well a voice in general.

But a lass, I heard no voices.

Instead, the floor door was opened, making me move away quickly. I watched as Felix came down and turned around to me. I stared at him unsure what to do.

"Your presence is requested on the island." He finally spoke. My heart skipped a beat after he said that, knowing I was far from home, "He's very eager to meet you." He added.

"Who?" I asked for probably the fourth time. Felix once again didn't answer with a name, but just smirked at me before walking toward me. I backed away until I hit the edge of the table. My heart beat faster as he came closer to me, but before he got too close, I quickly grabbed the metal candle holder behind me and whacked him in the head.

As soon as he fell out of the way, groaning in pain, I ran to the ladder and quickly climbed up. I pushed myself up onto the main deck and looked back to make sure he wasn't coming after me, but he was with a creepy looking grin on his face. I turned my head ready to run of the ship or dive into the water, but I didn't get a chance to do either.

I gasped being stopped by four or five boys surround me with what looked like hunting spears.

"Wha-what's going on?" I whispered as my eyes looked around trying to see if there was any way to escape, but there wasn't.

I was trapped.

"They're your welcoming party." I heard Felix say behind me, making me turn my head to him as he climbed up the ladder up to the main deck. He stood there for a moment staring at me before saying gesturing toward the island, "Welcome to Neverland." My eyes looked over to the huge island beside the Jolly Roger. I had never heard of this place before.

What kind of place was called Neverland?

"W-why am I here?" I asked stuttering as I looked back at Felix, pretending the other boys weren't there.

"Like I said, He wants you," Felix spoke repeating what he said back in my bedroom. I had no idea who this person who 'wanted' me was. For all I knew, this person could just me Felix since he stalked and kidnapped me, "And he always gets what he wants." He added walking toward me, making me back away until I bumped into one of the boys. Shivers went down my spine at their touch as I stood there frozen, unable to move, fear taking over my body.

In one quick motion, Felix grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to him, our bodies inches away from each other. I tried to pull away from him, but once again his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, but he yanked my arm hard toward him, making me stop, my eyes flickering up to his.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." He spoke in the same dark tone as at school. My eyes were glued to his as he chuckled then glanced at the other boys.

Within seconds, all of us leaving my dad's ship and headed toward the islanded called Neverland. . .

Felix dragged me beside him as we walked through the woods of Neverland following the other boys to who knows where. My head kept whipping around looking at my surroundings which was nothing, but huge trees and green bushes.

While doing this, I didn't see the rocks in front of me and tripped, but Felix quickly pulled me back to my feet glaring at me like I tripped on purpose.

"Keep moving." He said pulling me toward him. I looked back at him, my breathing heavy from walking too far from the Jolly Ship.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "Cause I see nothing, but forest."

"Don't worry. We're almost there." He said, before pulling me along with him, trying to catch up with the other boys.

After walking another mile or two, we walked over a log as we approached a big open space with what looked like treehouses around it. There was a campfire in the middle of the open space already lit with a boy standing in front of it, staring at it.

"We're back with the girl," Felix spoke walking toward the boy, me still in his grasp. The boy in front of me turned his head slightly as if he was going to turn around, but didn.t.

"Good." He replied, in a British accent, "Leave us." He added, and Felix pushed me toward him, making me fall to my knees down, my hands stopped me from hitting my face on the ground. I heard his footsteps along with the other boys walking away. I looked back and saw them disappear into the bushes, then turned my head back looking at the boy's dark green not-so-nice shoes.

Before I could do anything, the boy turned around. My eyes rose up to his face, up to his eyes, which were emerald green as he stared down at me. He had light brown hair and was wearing a dark green outfit like Felix, but he looked more like actually clothing and not something about was just thrown together. He looked slightly younger than Felix but definitely older than me.

Maybe sixteen or seventeen.

Not that I was interested in someone who was part of my kidnapping.

I mean, what am I? A character in a book? (A/N: I'm sorry. I had to say this.)

He smirked at me getting my attention back, then to my surprise held out his hand to help me up. I glanced at it, then flickered my eyes back at him before taking it, pushing myself off the dirty ground.

"Thanks," I said, then noticed his eyes were glued to me as a grin appeared on his face.

"I must say, it's nice to finally meet you, Kallie." The boy spoke. I literally jumped back not expecting him to know my name, but how did he know my name? I haven't said a word to him!

"Ho-How do you know my name?" I asked quickly taking my hand away from him.

"Cause I'm the one who told Felix about you." He admitted, then something clicked in my mind.

"You're the "he" everyone's been talking about," I whispered to myself, but somehow the boy heard me. He chuckled under his breath, then spoke stepping closer to me.

"I prefer Peter Pan."


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

 _ **Kallie's POV**_

 _"I prefer Peter Pan."_

I stared at the boy who called himself "Peter Pan" blankly. I had never heard of him before. It seemed like my parents both knew of him, but I didn't.

Who was Peter Pan? And why did my parents fear him?

"You haven't heard of me, have you?" He asked catching the blank expression on my face. I shook my head no, which made him laugh glancing down, "This is going to be fun." He mumbled under his breath, then flickered his eyes back to me, "Honestly, I'm a little hurt Killian and Emma didn't tell you about me, given our history." I sighed heavily at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest, tightly.

"How do you know my parents?" I asked him, wondering why my parents never told me about him.

"Well, I've known your father for a very, very long time." He answered smiling like they had been best friends or something, "But your mother, Emma, I met when 12-year-old Henry came to Neverland." I looked at him confused. If he knew my dad for years and years and knew Henry at twelve, then how was this Peter guy so young? He should be like eighty or even dead.

How did he look so young?

"How are you so young?" I asked as the question passed my mind, then added, "You're like hundred years old or something, or dead." He laughed at that, then put his serious face back staring at me again.

"None ages in Neverland." He told me, "The magic here keeps us all young." He explained, but that sounded crazy: Not aging because of an island.

I believe not aging because of a curse more, mainly cause that was real in my town of Storybrooke.

"O.K." I replied, not really caring how this was possible. All I cared about was-, "Why am I here?" I finally asked Peter Pan. He chuckled smirking like he was glad I asked that question. He was probably dying to tell me.

"I wish I could tell you, but you'll just have to wait a little longer for that answer." He said, "For now.." He trailed off looking at something behind me and nodding his head. Within a second, I felt the similar touch of Felix as he grabbed my upper arms with both hands.

"Hey!" I shouted at him trying to shake him off me, but like before, he was a lot stronger than me. My eyes flickered up to Peter Pan as I fought against Felix.

"Bring her in the cages." Peter Pan said nodding in the direction he was talking about. I felt Felix nod behind me, then I was yanked away.

"Stop it! No!" I shouted as Felix dragged me like a rag doll across the muggy ground of the woods to another area of the 'camp' or whatever you want to call it where the cages Peter was talking about were. I heard him unlock and open the wood bar door before pushing me inside. It was so small I couldn't stand, only crawl. It seemed like these cages were made for animals, not humans. My eyes looked back at Felix as the door was already closed and he was putting the lock back on. He smirked at me before standing up and walking away,

"Don't leave me in here! Please!" I pledged with him as I grabbed the wooden bars of the door, but he didn't say anything. He just kept walking away, leaving me alone. Once he was gone, I tried to push the door open with all my strength trying to break the lock.

"Ahh." I groaned finally giving up after what seemed like hours. My back slammed into the back of the cage as I sat against it. I sighed heavy bringing my knee up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. My head dropped into my lap and for the first time tonight, I cried, not knowing what was gonna happen when the sun rises.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

 ** _Emma's POV_**

Either Killian or I had slept all night. We were both worried about Kallie being in Neverland with Pan. After not being able to find the Jolly Roger last night, Regina convinced all of us to go home and try to sleep and we would meet up this morning at her mansion to figure out a new plan. Killian and I quickly got dressed and headed out to pick up Mary Margret before going to Regina's.

As we walked up onto the porch of my parents' farm, I could hear them faintly yelling at each other behind the door. I glanced at Killian before grabbing the spare key in the flower pot beside the door and unlocking it.

We slipped inside and turned to see Mary Margret and David aka my dad, Prince Charming arguing in the living room.

"For the last time David: No!" Mary Margret shouted at her husband, "You almost died when you came with us for Henry!"

"I'm not letting you go without me, Snow!" David protested, "Neal will be fine until we get back."

"I'm not leaving Neal without any family here!" She told him angrily, then when I cleared my throat getting their attention, "Emma." Mary Margret sighed heavily, "Please tell your father he's not coming to Neverland with us."

"Snow," David shaking his head about to argue with her again, but before he could, I spoke.

"Dad, Mom's right." His eyes flickered up at me and Hook when I said that. He raised an eyebrow as I explained the reason, "You shouldn't come after what happened to you last time. Besides, it's just Pan and Felix. No lost boys this time."

"Emma-" He started to protest with me now, but I interrupted again.

"Dad, for me, stay here with Neal. Please." I begged a little. He sighed and said okay.

"Great." Snow commented, then she looked over at me and Hook as she asked, "So to Regina's?" I nodded and Snow came over to us, but before we could leave, David stopped us telling both of us to be careful.

"We will." I replied to David, "I promise." I added, then the three of us left, leaving David home with my little brother.

* * *

As soon as we got to Regina's, the four of us started to think of a way to get to Neverland, but with no portal or magic bean, it was almost impossible to get there. And even if Regina opened a portal, there was no guaranty it would transport us there.

"You can't control where the portal opens to?" Hook asked once Regina told us she could open a portal quickly.

"It's a potion that can open a portal, yes, but where it opens to is out of our hands. It's not like a magic bean where you can think of where you want to go." She explained which just confused us more.

"Can't we ask Blue to help?" Mary Margret questioned, "She could easily open a portal right?" Regina looked over at her and replied.

"Technically, yes she can, but no one's see her since portals stopped opening. For all we know, she could have gone back to the enchanted forest or some other realm."

"Or maybe she's still in Storybrooke." She said, hopeful.

"If she was still in Storybrooke, we definitely would've seen her." Regina replied assuring Mary Margret that Blue wasn't here anymore, "This potion is our only chance to get to Neverland." She told us.

"Let's hope it opens in Neverland then," I commented.

"All the ingredients are in my vault." Regina said, "So I'll head down there and call you as soon as-"

DING DONG

The four of us whipped our heads toward the front door, hearing Regina's doorbell ring.

"Regina, are you excepting anyone?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"No?" She replied questioning, "Then again, I didn't expect you three to show up last night." She added looking at us.

"Open the door. I got your back." I told her. She nodded, then walked toward her front door with me following close behind.

If it was Felix or Pan, we needed to be ready to fight.

Regina looked at me and I nodded at her before she opened the door, revealing an old friend.

"Tinkerbell," Regina said staring at the green fairy.

"Hello Regina, Emma." She said greeting us, then slipped inside walking over to the dining room where Hook and Mary Margret were. Regina and I looked at each other confused and walked over to them, closing the front door shut. Mary Margret and Hook were just as confused as us.

Last time, we saw Tinkerbell, she was leaving Storybrooke before the Black Fairy's curse hit.

"Tink?" Hook questioned staring at her like the rest of us, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, but we're kind of busy right now," Regina added as Tinkerbell looked over at me and Regina.

"I know." She replied, "I'm here to help. I came back to Storybrooke the moment Pan returned to Neverland two weeks ago." Our eyes widen in shock. Pan has been back for two weeks and Hook and I just found out yesterday that he was back?!

"Then I saw his shadow last night carrying a child through the sky." She added, and my eyes widen.

"You saw Kallie?!" I frantic asked Tink. She looked at me with a confused, so I rephrased my question, "Did you see his shadow carrying a young girl?"

"Yes," She answered, "She looked about twelve or thirteen." She added, getting Kallie's age wrong.

"She's fourteen." I corrected her under my breath, then looked over at Hook. Tinkerbell followed my gaze and looked at Hook, then back at me.

"You guys know who she is?" She questioned and I nodded.

"She's our daughter." Hook told Tinkerbell, making her speechless for a second staring at Hook, then at me, "How can you help us?" Hook asked before she could say anything, getting back to the point of why she was here. Tink looked over at Hook, then said to all of us.

"I still have pixie dust from when I became a fairy again." She explained, "I can help you guys get to Neverland." We all looked at each other, then back at Tinkerbell as she added, "But I'm going with you."

"Thanks Think, but the four of us can handle Pan and Felix," I replied. Tink looked at me with concern, "What?" I asked and she looked at all of us.

"It's not just him and Felix." She told us, "Pan has a new group of Lost Boys."


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

 **Kallie's POV**

The next morning, I woke up sitting in the same position as last night. Falling asleep in a metal cage is not fun at all. My back hurt and there was a not in my neck.

My eyes flickered open as I sat up a little and looked around me in the wilderness. I didn't see Peter Pan, Felix or the other boys yet, but I knew they were probably in or around the camp somewhere.

"Morning." I heard a familiar voice say and whip my head toward the cage door, seeing Peter standing right in front of me. I didn't even see or hear him coming, "Sleep well?" He asked sarcastically as he grinned down at me. I stayed quiet, just staring back at me. This island boy was holding me hostage for no reason, well a reason he wasn't telling me yet.

"Not in a chatty mood this morning, are we?" He said before kneeling down in front of the cage to my eye level, his green eyes stared into my blue ones. Being uncomfortable, I shifted my eyes away looking at the ground next to me, "Alright, then." He said, then out of the corner of my eye, saw him stand up. I heard him shift his feet, then glanced up seeing him starting to walk away and quickly stopped him.

"Wait!" I shouted. Peter immediately stopped and after a moment, turned around to face me, a huge grin planted on his face.

"She finally speaks." He said, then walked back over, crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting for me to speak again.

"Just tell me what you want from me and I'll give it to you." I told him, "I'll give you anything, so I can go home." I begged. Peter Pan sighed looking away from me before walking closer and crouching down in front of the cage, his hands folded together in front of him.

"You can't give me what I want." He replied. I looked at him confused as I asked.

"Then why am I here? Why did you have Felix and that thing rip me away from my family?!"

"Felix and my shadow." He corrected me, "They brought you here because I told them to." Pan answered. I sighed frustrated. I couldn't get a straight answer out of this guy.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked now glaring at him. I had enough of his little plays. He just chuckled at me, then stood up.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, "For now, you get to meet the boys."

"You mean the ones who surrounded me on my dad's ship?" I questioned. He grinned at me as if to say yes, then said asking.

"Now are you going to nice play? Or Do I have to keep you locked up?"

As Peter and I approached the center of the camp, I saw the boys who surrounded me on my dad's ship standing near the fire with Felix standing in the middle of them, smirking at me. I tried to ignore him, looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"No need to be shy," Peter spoke seeing that my head was down. My eyes flickered up to Peter as I began shaking inside, "You're one of us." He added, "At least for a while."

"What do you mean 'One of us'?" I asked Peter. He chuckled at me, then walked over to the guys and said gesturing towards them.

"One of the lost boys." I stared at him and the group of 'lost boys' in front of me with a confused look on my face, "Well you're more of a lost girl." He added, then grinned. I crossed my arms in front of my chest tightly being very uncomfortable. I was a kid surround by wild teenage boys.

How could I not feel uncomfortable?

Peter saw how uncomfortable I was and said shouting to the 'lost boys'.

"Boys! Introduce yourselves to Kallie!" My eyes flickered up to them right after Peter said that as one of the boys with brown hair and blue eyes spoke first.

"I'm Nikolas, but call me Niko."

"Alexander. Call me Alex." The Boy next To Niko spoke. He had green eyes and very dirty blonde hair.

"I'm just Chase." The next one said. He has brown eyes and blonde hair.

"And my name's Ryder." The last boy said. He had brown eyes and very dark brown hair. My eyes dropped back down to the ground and I heard Peter chuckle then say to the 'lost boys'.

"She's just a little shy."

Scared would be more like it, I thought. I had to find a way out of here, but what would Peter do if I try to escape. I had no idea who he was or what he was capable of.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it." I heard Peter say, then whispered something I couldn' hear before hearing feet shoveling away. I flickered my eyes up seeing the lost boys running off into the bushes as Peter Pan walked toward me.

"Why did you want me to meet them?" I asked, "Those lost boys?" I added feeling weird about saying lost boy.

"Cause if you try to leave Neverland, I'll know." He answered. I looked at him surprised and confused for a moment, then asked stuttering.

"You're- you're not locking me up again?"

"For now, no." He spoke, "And I don't need it. Neverland is your cage." Those words send shivers go down my spine.

There was no way of getting off Neverland.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

 _Emma's POV_ '

"So how does this work?" I asked Tinkerbell as she, Regina, Hook, and I stood at the decks where Hook's ship went missing. She had told us back at Regina's house that there was only enough pixie dust to make only three of us fly to Neverland. In order to recuse Kallie, Regina Hook and I were the ones who had to go.

Along Tinkerbell, who had her fairy wings back.

Mary Margret understood she couldn't come along and I was kind of glad she wasn't going. It was unfair for one of my parents to go and the other to stay in Storybrooke. Sure they're Kallie's grandparents, but neither of them offered what Kallie really needed to get off Neverland, and that was magic.

Something Regina, Tinkerbell, and I all had.

"I sprinkle the dust on you." Tinkerbell said, "Then you think of happy thoughts or moments." The three of us looked at Tinkerbell, a little confused. Was using pixie dust to travel through realms that simple?

"That's it?" Regina questioned and Tink nodded to her before she gets a hand full of pixie dust and equally sprinkles it on the three of us. Right away, I was the first one the pixie dust lifted off the ground.

"Wow." I gasped as I hovered in the air. All I could think about was Kallie.

I guess she was a good enough thought for the magic of pixie dust.

Once Regina and Hook were hovering in the air like me, the three of us followed behind Tinkerbell as she led the way to Neverland...

* * *

 _Kallie's POV_

Once Peter told me there was no way off Neverland, he let me go off to explore the island. Neverland wasn't anything special. It was just a huge forest on a deserted island. I didn't see anything as to why so many boys would choose to live here.

After a few hours of exploring, I ended up on top of a mountain staring down at a huge rock in the shape of a skull.

"That's Skull Rock." I heard a familiar voice say behind me and quickly turned around seeing Peter Pan. How did the heck he get up here so fast?

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He asked, walking towards me. I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah. I guess so." My eyes flickered to the ground but immediately looked back up at Peter as he added pointing to the skull-shaped rock as he walked over next to me.

"You know, that's where your brother saved magic." I just looked at him as he stopped beside me, "Well almost saved magic." He corrected himself, then scoffed in disgust at the thought of Henry.

"What happened?" I asked Peter Pan. His eyes flickered up at me as a smirk appeared on his face like he was glad I asked, which just gave me a bad feeling.

"Your family happened." He replied, "They stopped me from having the heart of the truest believer." He spoke walking toward me. I backed away from him as far as I could before the hitting edge of the cliff. I looked behind me and saw I was an inch away from falling off the cliff. My head turned back, seeing him standing right in front of me as he said with a dark tone in his voice, "And now I want it back."

"Henry will never give you his heart." I told him, knowing that he was talking about my brother, "Not again." Peter Pan just laughed at my comeback.

"We'll see about that." He said before everything went back with a wave of his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

 _Emma's POV_

It felt like forever before we passed through the clouds and laid our eyes on Neverland, again. We followed Tinkerbell as we flew down closer to the water almost being able to touch it. Once we got closer to the Neverland, we spotted Hook's ship, The Jolly Roger, decked near the island.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself as Tink lead us toward the ship. A couple of minutes later, our feet finally touch the ground.

Well, the ship's top deck.

I was relieved to finally be standing on the ground. Flying was fun, but it was like riding on an airplane. After a while, you get nausea.

"Finally," Regina spoke, bending over like she was out of breath. She let out a big deep breath before standing up straight, "I hate flying."

"You seemed to join it the first time, Regina," Tinkerbell commented in a positive tone, making Regina glare at her. I took my head at both of their commented and looked at Tinkerbell.

"Thank you, Tink," I said thanking her. She nodded at me and replied asking as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what's your plan?" Hook and I looked at each other. We didn't really have a plan, "No plan?" Tink questioned, then scoffed and added whispering as she glanced down, "Just like last time." I gave her a glare, then looked over at Regina. Regina knew what my look was and waved her hand creating purple smoke around all of us.

The next thing I knew, the four of us were standing on the beach facing Hook's ship, which was now far away from us. We all turned around to face the jungle of Neverland as I said staring at the jungle.

"Let's go find Kallie."

* * *

 _Kallie's POV_

My vision felt fussy as I slowly opened my eyes, groaning awake. I slowly sat up holding my hand on my forehand again.

That was the second time I had been knocked out.

It took me a few minutes to get out of the strange daze I was in, then flickered my eyes up as I looked around. I was in some kind of tree house.

"Good." I heard Peter's voice say, making me turn my head towards the doorway, "You're finally awake." He spoke standing at the end of the be, his hands holding onto the bed frame. A smirk was glued on his face, making me feel comfortable. I scouted my body away from him backing up to the bed's headboard, which just made him laugh.

"There's no need to fear me, Kallie." He tried to assure me, but I wasn't buying it.

"Says the guy who wants to kill my brother." I barked at him, "Regina and my parents are gonna find me and stop you before you can steal Henry's heart." I added, glaring at him.

"Who said anything about stealing?" Peter questioned, not moving a muscle at my outburst. I raised my eyes at him confused, "Henry's gonna give me his heart. Willingly." He stated. I scoffed at him, shaking my head.

"He would never do that."

"He will if it's the only way to save his little sister," Peter said, staring at me with a devilish smirk, which sent shivers down my spine as I frozen at his words. He chuckled at my reaction, then continued by saying, "I happen to know that he would do anything to save you, Kallie. You're his greatest weakness."

"I won't let him give you his heart," I said upset, getting scared that I lose my older brother.

"Well, you have no a say in the matter." Peter replied crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It's Henry's choice."

"He'll die if he gives you his heart!" I shouted at him, tears streaming down my face.

"And he'll die if he doesn't!" Peter shouted back, making me speechless. His eyes narrowed at me as he spoke in a dark tone, "No matter what happens. I assure you. Henry Mills will end up dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

 _Henry's POV_

My feet hit the dirt ground as I came through the portal, landing in the one place I thought I would never return to, Neverland. I had gotten Hook's message in a bottle that morning and knew I had to come help get Kallie back.

Of course, I wasn't thrilled to be back in Neverland, but if Kallie was in danger from Pan, then this was where I had to be.

Even if it took a few tries to get here.

"Well, Well, Well." I heard a familiar voice say, and quickly turned my body in the voice's direction, pulling out my sword, "Look who's back in Neverland." My eyes were fixed on a familiar tall boy with a hood on his head. He was leaning against a tree next to where the portal was.

"Felix," I spoke; my eyes stared at him with anger. He smirked at me when I spoke his name, then said looking at me, head to toe.

"Henry Mills...you grew up."

"Yeah. That's what happens in the real world." I replied sarcastically, "Kids grow up." Felix chuckled at my reply.

"Not kids like you, Henry." Felix replied shaking his head, "You never stopped believing in magic." He added. Immediately, I knew what he was talking about, my heart.

I had the heart of the truest believer. I mean, come on. I was raised by the evil queen. I was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and the step-son of a pirate who had a hook for a hand.

No one could ever be a bigger believer than me.

"I'm just here for my little sister." I spoke focusing on why I was in Neverland in the first place, "And I know you know where she is." I stated, which made Felix let out a chuckle.

"I haven't seen her since last night when I handed her off to Pan." He told me with a sinister looking smirk on his face like he was proud of what he did. I felt my blood start boiling inside as I glared at Felix. The expression he had when he said that made me feel very uneasy.

I didn't know what Pan wanted with Kallie, but I wasn't gonna just stand here while whatever it was happen.

"Where's Pan?" I demanded, stepping towards Felix, "Where. Is. Pan?" I demanded again, more forcefully as I held my sword closer to his neck. Felix smirked at me, then opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I spun my body around, and just as I raised my sword to fight, someone came out of the bushes.

"Mom?" I said shocked, lowering my sword down next to my side. I stared at her for a second, before quickly looking back at the three where Felix was, but he was already gone. There was more rustling in the bushes as I turned around and saw my other mom, step-father, and Tinkerbell come out of the bushes behind Regina.

"Kid?" Emma said, shocked to see me, "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking toward me and giving me a hug like she hadn't seen me in years.

Which, she hadn't.

"Hook." I simply answered, pulling out of our hug, "He sent me a message in a bottle." I pulled the small bottle out of grandpa's old satchel, then I continued as Emma looked over at her husband for a moment, "Told me Kallie had been kidnapped and taken to Neverland. I thought you guys could use an extra hand." I finished shrugging my shoulders.

"Thanks, Henry, but you didn't have to come to Neverland." Emma replied, "We could have handled this without you."

"I wanted to." I told my mom, "You know I would anything for Kallie." Emma nodded, knowing I meant that, then turned back as I flickered my eyes up to everyone. I could see Regina was glaring over at Hook, probably still angry that he sent me the message.

"Can we just find Kallie and get out of Neverland before I kill the pirate?" Regina asked, angrily with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Regina!" Emma snapped at Regina as she looked over at us, shrugging as if to gesture she was angry with Hook, "None's killing anyone." Emma said calmly, "Let's just go find Pan's camp, so we can rescue Kallie and go home." Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Expect there's one problem," Tinkerbell said. I almost forgot she was here too, "We have no clue where Pan's camp is. Or if Kallie is actually there."

"She's right." Hook spoke agreeing with Tinkerbell, "Pan could be keeping her anywhere on this Island."

"Then we'll split up." I suggested, "Tink since you have your wings back, can you hit the sky and look for Pan's camp and see if Kallie's there." She nodded yes at me, then popped her wings out before taking off into the sky. Once she was gone, I turned to my attention to my three parents.

"The four of us should split up into two." I suggested, then said directly to Hook, "You and Regina can take the north side of the island and-"

"I think I'd rather go with my wife." Hook interrupted me as he stepped forward.

"Really?" Regina said as Hook walked over to Emma, "You seriously think I would kill you?" She asked only to Hook.

"Well, you've tried in the past." Hook replied, which just made Regina glare at him.

"Mom, why don't we start looking on the North Side of the island," I suggested, interrupting, walking over to Regina before she got too angry with Hook.

"And Hook and I will take the South Side," Emma announced. Regina's eyes shifted over to Hook, then Emma.

"Fine." She finally said after a few silent seconds, "But you'll need this." Regina added, pulling her small magic mirror out of her pocket and throwing it to Emma.

"What's this for?" Emma asked as she carefully caught it.

"So we can keep in touch." I answered before Regina could then pulled my own magic mirror out of my satchel, "How'd you know I had mine with me?" I asked Regina turning to her.

"I'm your mother." She simply answered, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal as she looked at me.

"I haven't used a magic mirror in a long time, Regina. I don't know if I remember how to use it." Emma told her, which just made Regina sigh.

"You'll remember." She replied, then the two of us turned around and headed north while Hook and Emma started south.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

 _Kallie's POV_

I knew I had to escape. Peter Pan was using me to get Henry to give him his heart, but I wasn't going to let him to that. I wasn't about to let my only brother die because of me. He meant the world to me.

Recuse or no recuse, I had to find a way out of this very well-made treehouse and find a way to get back home before Pan got control of Henry again.

I looked around the room for an escape, but the only way of getting out was through the front door. I stared at the front door afraid that if I somehow get the door open, I would see Pan or Felix standing there glaring at me. I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of that, but I knew I had to be brave.

I couldn't be afraid.

I had to try. For Henry.

"You can do this, Kallie," I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath before walking toward the door. When I approached the door, I paused briefly, then reached for the door handle with my hand. Before I could touch the handle, the knob slowly twist. I quickly moved my hand away and jumped back as the door creaked open a crack. I froze in place waiting for Pan or Felix to burst in here, but none came through the door.

It somehow opened by itself.

I didn't spend another moment thinking about it as I opened the door and ran out, going down the ladder to the dirt ground of the forest. Once my shoes hit the dirt, I quickly looked around for Pan and his lost boys and made another ran for it.

* * *

 _Peter Pan's POV_

Felix had told me Henry was finally in Neverland again and now I could put my plan in motion. The two of us were walking to the treehouse where Kallie was to bring her back to the camp, but something felt off as we got within 100 feet the spot.

Immediately, Felix and I saw Kallie climbing down the ladder. I quickly grabbed Felix by the collar and pulled him behind a bush with me. I didn't want her to know we watching her.

"How the hell did she escape?" Felix whispered as I watched Kallie jumped to the ground and look around before taking off.

Once she was gone, I stepped back onto the dirt path sighing angrily, then looked over at Felix standing next to me.

"Felix, go round up the lost boys." I ordered, "Tell them we're playing a little game of hide and seek. With our new lost girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

 _Kallie's POV_

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, hoping to get as far away from the tree house and Peter's campsite. I really didn't know where I was going or where I was when I stopped in my tracks hearing the sound of running footsteps getting closer.

"Kallie!" I heard a familiar voice call from a distance. My heart began pounding again, my breathing heavy as I frantically looked around for a place to hide. I spotted a large bush and dove behind it. I peeked through the bush seeing a pair of feet stop in front of her, followed by two more pairs of feet stopping behind them.

"Where did she go?" One of the lost boys said as I peeked through the bushes. My eyes glanced up seeing Felix, Alex, and Ryder looking around for me.

"I don't know," Ryder said. Afraid they were gonna see me, I slightly moved back, which I quickly realized was a bad idea when something grabbed me from behind, putting their hand over my mouth. Immediately, my whole body froze, my back against their chest.

"Shh." They whispered to me, and my eyes widen knowing exactly who was behind me.

"Let's try to go this way." I heard Felix say, then footsteps running away from my direction. Once they were completely out of sight, I turned around so fast with a smile on my face.

"Henry!" I exclaimed, jumping onto my brother tackling him to the ground. I was so happy to see him and a little worried at the same time.

Did he know Pan wanted his heart?

"How'd you find me?" I asked getting off of him and standing up.

"I thought Pan might have been keeping you in the treehouse." Henry answer standing up too, "It's where I found Wendy last time." He added grinning at me. I grinned back at him, then looked behind him as I asked.

"Where's Mom? And Dad? And Regina?"

"Regina and I split up from Mom and Hook then her and I split up to found you." Henry explained so fast I didn't really completely hear what he said.

"What?" I questioned, but Henry ignored me as he looked around making sure the coast was clear before taking my hand into his. I followed Henry very close behind as we ran off into the woods...

"Herny! Where are we going!?" I asked him after running for a while. Henry stopped suddenly in an open area, looking around, "Henry?" I questioned staring up at him. He stood there for a moment with his back to me, then turned around facing me with a smirk appearing on his face. I stared at him confused.

What was he doing?

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist tighter and pulled me to his chest, making me gasp.

"Henry, what are you doing?" I asked trying to get out of his grip, but he just kept it, tightening his grip, "Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him trying to get him to let go, but he didn't even flinch. His eyes were locked on me as my heart skipped a beat, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so." He finally spoke, revealing a British accent that was all too familiar. My eyes widen realizing this wasn't Henry at all.

"P- Peter Pan?" I questioned, stuttering. He slowly headed his head, "Wh-H-How?" He just chuckled at my question.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?" He asked rhetorically, leaning closer to my face, "Neverland is my island. No one leaves it without me knowing." He told me in a deep demonic tone, immediately sending shivers down my spine.

He still might look like Henry, but inside Peter Pan was pure evil.

As he was about to wave his hand in front of me, but stopped halfway, quickly turning around, catching... a fireball?

Still standing behind him, I looked past Peter Pan seeing my actual brother, Henry, and Regina.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, huh?" Peter Pan asked holding the fireball in his hand as clear waves appeared around him, transforming him back into his normal self, "Nice try." He added, then crushed the fireball turning it into ash, dropping it on the ground.

"Let her go Pan!" Henry shouted ripping his sword out of his belt loop. Peter Pan glanced back at me like he was debating on letting me go or not.

"No I think I'll keep her a little longer." He replied turning back to them, "She's the key to getting what I want." He added staring directly at my brother. Henry glared at him as Regina said creating another fireball in her hand.

"No way in hell I'm letting that happen again!" Then threw the fireball at Peter Pan, but he quickly snapped his fingers making us both vanish.


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

 _Regina's POV_

"No way in hell I'm letting that happen again!" I said creating another fireball and hurling it at Pan, but he quickly vanished taking Kallie with him. I sighed angrily seeing my fireball hit the tree exploding, then I turned around glancing at Henry.

"Mom-."

"We need to call Emma." I started cutting Henry off, then walked over to him and opened his satchel, pulling out his magic mirror.

"Hold On." Henry said taking the mirror out of my hand, making me gave him a look of anger and confusion, "What'd are you going to tell her? That we found Kallie, but pan vanished with her?" He questioned.

"I'm telling her you're going back to the enchanted forest." I corrected him, "I don't want you anywhere near Pan."

"Wha- no." Henry disagreed and I sighed.

"Henry-."

"I'm the reason Kallie's in Neverland in the first place. I'm not going home knowing she's still in danger!" Henry protested, his voice louder than normal, "Your protection spell is still on my heart." He reminded me in a whisper. I stared at my son in silence for a long while.

"I can't lose you again." I finally admitted, my voice cracking upset, remembering young Henry's lifeless body dropping to the ground inside Skull Rock.

"You won't. I promise." Henry assured me. I sighed heavily, then nodded at him.

"Now let me call Hook and Emma," I demanded holding out my hand. Henry handed me the mirror as I said, "I think I have an idea where Pan took Kallie."

* * *

 _Emma's POV_

Hook and I wondered the forest of Neverland for what felt like hours and still no sign of Kallie, Pan, or the lost boys.

By this point, I was hoping Henry and Regina were having better luck.

"Maybe we should call Henry and Regina to check in." Hook suggested when we came across an open area of the woods.

"They would have called us if they found Kallie." I replied turning around to my husband, "And Tinkerbell-" I started to say as I heard a faint sound of fairy wigs. Hook and I looked up seeing a small moving light coming down. It moved between us stopping right in front of us. It exploded into pixie dust and Tinkerbell appeared.

"Is right here." Hook finished as we looked at her, "What'd you find?" Hook asked her as I stared at her eager to know too.

"Unfortunately, I didn't find Pan's camp." Tinkerbell began, "But I found something even better." Ñ bnShe added. Hook and I's faces light up.

"What is it?" I asked her. She said nothing and reached behind her magically pulling out Pandora's box. Hook and I looked at it for a minute, then looked up at Tink as she said.

"One of Pan's lost boys." The two of us watched as Tink used her magic and opened the box. A purple smoke appeared and it slithered down to the ground before fading away, leaving behind a teenage boy sitting on the ground.

He had short blonde hair that covered his forehead and dark brown eyes. He was looked around to figure out his surroundings when he spotted the three of us.

"Where- Where am I? W-who are you guys?" The boy asked, his voice very shaky I guess Tink really scared him when she put him in Pandora's box.

I knew I had to play good cop first.

So I carefully kneeled down in front of the boy and looked at him with calmly.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you." I assured the boy, "We just want to know where Kallie is. Where is Pan keeping her?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as I could before he answered me.

"I- I don't know." The boy replied.

"Don't know? Or won't tell us?" Hook questioned stepping toward the two of us, making the boy tense up. I glanced at my husband, giving him a look to tell him that I could handle this conversation alone. Hook stepped away from us as I turned my head back to the boy.

"You know, I call tell when someone's lying to me. It's kind of my superpower." I whispered leaning toward the boy. He stared back at me as I said again, "So I'm gonna ask you again: Where is Pan keeping Kallie?" The boy looked at me, then glanced up at Hook who was glaring at him.

"She- She was in Pan's old treehouse." The boy finally answered.

"Was?" Hook questioned.

"She- She ran away. We- we were looking for her." The boy admitted. Hook and I glanced at each other, knowing Kallie was somewhat safe from Pan.

"Where's Pan's camp?" I asked turning my attention back to the boy. He opened his mouth to tell us, but before he could, I felt Regina's mirror buzz in my jacket pocket. I sighed at it, then took it out of my pocket, "Stay here." I told the boy, then glanced at Hook as I stood up and walked away from them.

"Emma!" Regina called out when the gray smoke on the mirror reveal her, "I think I have an idea where Pan took Kallie."

"Pan doesn't have her anymore." I replied, "She's running through Neverland. Tink found one of Pan's lost boys." I explained to her. Regina looked at me at the mention of Tinkerbell kidnaping a lost boy, but she quickly shook her head getting back to why she called.

"Look, Henry and I saw Kallie-"

"Is- Is she okay?" I questioned frantically, cutting Regina off.

"Pan vanished with her before we could do anything." Regina replied shaking her head, "But I have an idea of where he took her." She said hopeful.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Echo Caves."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter fifteen. Kallie's POV will be in the next chapter. Please comment what kind of secrets Regina, Henry, Hook, and Emma should tell. Please give me suggests for secrets too.**


	16. Secret Suggests?

Hey Guys! Thank you so mush for supporting this story! I need your help for the next chapter of this book.

Chapter Sixteen will take place in The Echo Caves,

And I need some suggests for secrets.

A secret for Regina, Henry, Emma or Hook. (I might have a secret for Emma already tho.)

If you guys could help me out, that would be amazing and if I use your secret suggestion, I'll give you a shout out at the end of the chapter :)

Thank you for your help and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Bye!


	17. Chapter 16 (Part 1)

**~ Chapter Sixteen (Part 1) ~**

 _Kallie's POV_

Smoke appeared around Peter and I making us vanish into thin air. Next thing, I knew we were in someplace I've never seen before.

It was dark, cold, and rocky.

'Where are we?" I asked him, my voice echoing as I looked around the damp cave.

"The echo caves." Peter replied, staring at me with a devilish smirk on his face. My eyes flickered over to him standing near me, 'It's where people reveal their deepest, darkest secrets." Shivers went down my spine at the dark demonic tone in his voice. He smirked at me as he came up to me.

"My parents don't keep secrets from me." I lied to him, which just made him chuckle.

"You expect me to believe that." He replied, pointing to himself, "Your parents kept me, a secret from you." My heart started raced again, not knowing what Peter Pan had planned, "Don't worry. They're not the only ones who will be telling secrets." He added.

Immediately, I knew he was talking about Regina and Henry.

What possible deep dark secret could Regina and Henry have? Or my parents?

"What does slipping secrets help you with Henry's heart?" I asked. Peter Pan just smirked at me again and replied simply saying.

"Everything." His words made my body shiver, "Just wait and see." He spoke, before he snapped his fingers. He disappeared right before my eyes and I looked around seeing that I wasn't where I was when Peter proofed us in here.

But in a cage, in the middle of the caves on an isolation rock with nothing but darkness below me.

Peter Pan had just left me here to somehow get rescued.


	18. Hook's Secret?

Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't part 2 of chapter sixteen. :(

But it's coming soon! I have almost all the secrets for the echo caves (part 2)

I'm really struggling to come up with a secret for Hook. I have a few ideas, but I don't know which one to use.

Here's the secrets I thought of:

#1 - Hook waited a while to tell Emma that Pan was back.

#2 - Hook admits that Pan come to him after getting out from the underworld and told him that he was gonna come after his family. Weeks before Tinkerbell saw him.

#3 - Hook admits that Pan also wants something from him, along with Henry's heart.

#4 - Combined all three ideas.


	19. Chapter 16 (Part 2)

**~ Chapter Sixteen (Part 2) ~**

 _Emma's POV_

Tinkerbell, Hook and I met up Regina and Henry by the echo caves. Chase, the lost boy that Tink kidnapped, agreed to help us found Kallie as long as we brought him back to Storybrooke with us.

Just like last time, the only way a lost boy's help was offering them a home.

"I can't believe Pan is making us go in there again." I whispered as the six of us stood outside of the cave.

"I think I'll stand here." Tinkerbell announced, "With him." She added glancing at Chase. I nodded at her, then glanced at Henry, Hook, and Regina before I lead the four of us in.

"Stand close." Hook said to Henry and Regina as we walked up the stone stairs, following it all the way to the top, leading into an opening in the cave. Going through it, we appeared in a huge open space with an isolated rock in the middle. It was the same place as last time, but instead of Neal, Kallie was the one trapped in the cage.

"Kallie." I whispered walking toward-

"Emma." Hook said grabbing my arm, stopping me from stepping over the edge. I sighed as we looked down, seeing nothing but darkness beneath us.

"So how does this work?" Regina asked, coming closer to us with Henry as we turned around, stepping away from the very edge. Hook and I glanced at each other, then I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"We all have to tell a deep secret, that's how the bridge appears."

"Okay." Henry said, "Who goes first?" We all stood there in silence for a minute before one of us spoke up.

"Me." Regina spoke. We all looked up at her as she said facing our son, "Henry, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for months now."

"It's okay, Mom." Henry replied, "You can tell me anything." Regina sighed, tears forming in her terms.

"I know that when you left home, you wanted to find your story," Regina began, "And I know you've been searching for it for a long time. I'm really glad that that you found your story with Ella." She said grinning for a moment at him.

"But I really miss you, Henry."

"I know that Mom." Henry said almost in a whisper, "How is that your secret?" He asked shaking his head as Hook and I waited for Regina to explain.

"Ever since you left home, Storybrooke hasn't been the same." She continued, "I feel like there's a piece of me missing." We all looked at her a little confused as Henry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying when this is over, I want you to come back home. To Storybrooke." She admitted.

Suddenly the ground beneath us shook and Hook and I turned our heads back seeing some of rock bridge form.

Regina and Henry stared at the bridge for a second, then Henry turned to face Regina.

"Mom, I can't." Henry replied, with a sigh. Regina and I both looked at him in shock, but what he said next, broke both our hearts, "I may not be leaving Neverland." As soon as the words left Henry's mouth, we felt the ground shift beneath us as the bridge formed almost all the way.

"What?" Regina and I both questioned once the ground was normal.

"I have a plan to deal with Pan." He replied, "So I don't to give him my heart and Kallie will be off Neverland."

"You're plan involves you having a lifelong battle with Pan." I told him, knowing his plan was to take Kallie's place in Neverland.

"Emma's right." Regina agreed, "Pan won't stop hunting you down until he get your heart."

"It's worth it if Kallie gets to go back and have a normal life!" Henry said almost shouting at us, "And I'm done talking about this. I've made up my mind."

"I think it's best if I go next." Hook spoke after a while of complete silence, then flickering his eyes up to mine.

"Hook." I said waiting. He sighed at me closing his eyes for a moment, then glanced over toward Kallie, "Killian?" I said staring at my husband waiting for him to say something.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking as he turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow, starting to wonder what his secret was.

What could he have done so badly that he couldn't tell me about?

"Whatever it is Killian. Just say it." I replied with a little bit of a forceful voice, trying to push him.

"I'm the one who told Pan about Kallie." He admitted in a hushed tone as if he didn't want Regina or Henry to hear him, and immediately, the ground beneath us shock again as the bridge was built all the way across.

When the ground stopped shocking, I looked at my husband for a long time in disbelieve. There was a mix of anger and betrayal. Hook knew what he was capable of and he still chose to tell Pan.

How could he do this to me?

To Kallie?

"Emma, please tell something." He finally spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you." I barked, glaring at my husband, my teeth grinding together as I felt my hand balled into fists.

"Emma-" Hook began trying to explain, but I just turned around and stormed across the bridge to rescue **_my daughter._**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

KALLIE'S POV

My mom mumbled something to my dad, then turned storming away from him, approaching the bridge. Her eyes become more relaxed and calm when she saw me looking at her through the cage and quickly ran over.

"Kallie." She said relieved as she kneeled down in front of me, her hands holding onto the bars of the cage, "Are you okay?" She quickly asked. I quickly nodded, just wanting her to get me out of this cage. I wanted to go home so badly and forget this ever happened.

I wanted my normal life back.

"I know you have to tell a secret." I spoke before my mom could. Her eyes stared at me as I explained how I knew that, "Peter told me." She sighed at me, "It's okay mom. I can handle it." She grinned at my bravery, then dropped her eyes a little as she sighed trying to be brave herself. I knew her secret was gonna be hard for her to tell me.

"Kallie," My mom began, flickering her eyes up at me again, "Remember when I told you Regina and I had magic? She asked.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding.

"Well..." She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, "It's possible that you might have magic, Kallie." She told me, "And that scares me." She admitted. Within seconds, the cage I was in, disappeared into thin air and I was free.

Immediately, my mom and I both stood up and hugged each other like we hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Honestly, It probably had been couple days.

"Let's get out of here." She said pulling away and smiling at me. I nodded and we both headed across the rock bridge back to everyone else.

"Dad!" I exclaimed running toward him as we got off the bridge. He smiled at me as I ran into his arms.

"Kallie." He sighed, relieved just like my mom, "I'm so sorry." He whispered under his breath before letting go of me, looking up toward my mom. I glanced at her, noticing she had a blank expression on her face as she looked back at my dad.

"Would you two stop staring at each other, so we can get off this death trap of an island?" I heard Regina say and turned my head seeing her and Henry standing a couple feet away from us.

"Yeah." My mom sighed breaking eye contact with my dad, flickering her eyes over to Regina's direction, looking at Henry as she said,

"Let's all go home."


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

KALLIE'S POV

As we left the cave and went back into the jungle, I saw a woman with bonded hair that was up in a bun. She was wearing sparkly green clothing. I moved closer to my mom almost walking behind her as we approached her.

"Finally." The blonde haired woman said in accent that I didn't recognize, "I was starting to get worried about guys." The woman looked down at me and smiled, during me that she was on my parents' side.

"Where's that lost boy?" Regina suddenly asked her as she looked around.

"He's-" The woman started gesturing behind her, but there was no one, "He was right behind me a minute ago." She told Regina. A confused look appeared on my face as everyone else exchanged looks.

In a split second, the woman's face changed from confused to a worried look as she quickly kneeled down, searching through a small bag next to her feet.

"Tink?" My mom questioned, speaking to the woman. I was guessing 'Tink' was her name or nickname, "What are you looking for?" She asked. Tink didn't answer my mom, only sighed heavily a second later.

"Pandora's box." She spoke looking up at the rest of us, "It's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" My mom asked just as Regina sighed angrily.

"This is exactly why you don't trust a lost boy." Regina stated as Tink and my parents looked over at her, "He stole Pandora's box, so we have nothing to use against Pan."

"Well, obviously we have to get it back." Tink said, quickly standing up, "Who knows what Pan will do with it." My mom turned her attention to Tink, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" My mom questioned, "I'm not spending another minute on Neverland now that I have my daughter back." She told Tink.

"Emma, we need to get that box." Tink argued, "Pan could trap anyone of us in it." She stated, "It's only a matter of time before he finds us."

"That's exactly why we need to get off Neverland while we have a chance." My mom replied back, "If you want to stay here and get Pandora's box back, then go ahead.. But I'm getting my kids get of here now." Tink stared at my mom for a long time.

"Fine." She finally spoke, "But good luck getting off Neverland without me." With that sd, a pair of wings magically appeared on Tink's back and flew away.


	22. Chapter 19

E M M A ' S P O V

Stars filled the night sky as the five of us walked through the forest, making our way back to Hook's ship. I knew if we tried hard enough, Regina and I could get us off Neverland.

Until we got to the ship, the two of us, plus Hook, were on edge.

Pan was still out there.

The three of us surrounded Kallie and Henry, who were walking between us. I sighed, glancing back at my kids as Regina asked walking next to me.

"Emma, can you be honest with me for a minute?" I turned my head toward her as she added, "What happened back at the Echo Caves?"

"Tink thought Pandora's box was more importanted than Kallie and Henry's lives." I answered looking forward again, but could still see Regina staring at me from my side. I glanced at her, "What?"

"You know what not what I meant," she replied, "What happened between you and Hook?" I sighed to myself. I didn't want to tell her what Hook told me inside the caves, but she pushed me to tell her saying,

"Come on Emma. You know you can't keep anything from me."

"Fine," I finally said, turning my head to her again, "You wanna known what happened?" I asked. Regina nodded staring at me, waiting for an answer, "Hook lied to me." I answered. Regina narrowed her eyes at me.

"About what?"

"He's the reason we're in Neverland right now. He's the one who told Pan about Kallie." I explained.

"What?" she questioned, her eyes widen at me. I sighed glancing at her, "Why in the hell would he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered shrugging my shoulders, "All I know is that-"

"Emma!" Hook shouted, his voice sounding panicked. Regina and I turned around and our eyes widen, seeing Hook and Henry's swords out while Pan's lost boys surround us on every side.

We were trapped.

"Did you really think I would let you all go that easily?" An unsettling, yet familiar, voice said. We turned our heads toward the small hill beside us, seeing Pan as he added, "The fun has barely begun." Regina and I both glared at him as we got into position to fight with our magic.

Before either of us could throw any type of magic at him, Henry stepped forward.

"Leave them alone!" Henry shouted at Pan, "This is between you, me and my heart!" Pan smirked at him, then chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." With that, Pan waved his hand creating smoke around him and Henry.

"Henry!" Regina and I cried running over to him, but in a moment, Henry was gone.

Along with Pan.

"No." I whispered, my own heart breaking again, "We need to get him back!" I shouted turning to Regina.

"I need to get him back." She corrected me, "You need to get Kallie to the Jolly Roger."

"I'm not leaving Henry." I replied getting upset, "He's our son."

"Henry may be our son, but Kallie is your daughter." She reminded me, "Get her to the Jolly Roger and put a protect spell around the ship." She told me. I sighed, then glanced behind me at Hook. Regina noticed and added.

"You need to put whatever feelings you have about Hook right now aside. For Kallie."

"For Kallie." I repeated nodding. Regina stared at me for a moment, then put up her hands creating purple smoke around her.

Within a second it was just Kallie, Hook and I.


	23. Chapter 20

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

 _EMMA'S POV_

Killian and I walked through the jungle trying to make our way back to the Jolly Roger, with Kallie walking at a good distance in front of us. I pushed a tree branch out of my way was I walked past, then let it go, making it hit Killian in the face.

"Emma," he said pushing it out of his way as he followed me, "Emma can we just talk for a minute?" he asked. I just ignored him without giving it a second thought, "Can we just talk for a second?"

Once again, I ignored him, walking deeper into the jungle.

"Swan!" he shouted. I stopped in my tracks and spun around glaring at him, my hands balled into fists, "Just let me explain for one-"

Pow!

Killian looked at me startled, holding his jaw. He glanced down, pulling his hand away from his bottom up, seeing blood in his fingertip.

"Why?" I finally snapped as quietly as I could so Kallie wouldn't hear, "Just why! You knew how dangerous Pan was when you told him about Kallie! You should've known something like this would happen!"

Killian stared at me speechless at my outburst.

"E- Emma, I'm- I'm sorry." He stuttered. I let out a huge sigh as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "It was an accident I swear." He added, "I didn't think he would uphold his promise."

"Wait what?" I questioned darting my eyes over to him, "You knew he was gonna come after Kallie and didn't tell me?" I asked, almost yelling, my hands balled into fists under my arms.

"I thought I could handle it." Hook answered, "I thought I could protect Kallie."

"We're her parents, Killian! Not just you!" I yelled at him, "We protect her together! Especially when it comes to someone as evil as Pan!" I was trying so hard to control my anger toward Killian.

The last thing I wanted was for Kallie to see us fighting.

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah. You did." I agreed nodding my head, "And because of you, Henry is somewhere on Neverland bring held by Pan! Again!" I shouted. I could feel my blood boiling inside my body. I had never been this angry at Killian before.

Then again, he never betrayed my trust like this.

"Emma-"

"When we get back to Storybrooke, I want you out." I announced interrupting him again. I felt his eyes stare at me in shock as I added shaking my head, "I can't trust you anymore and I don't want Kallie living under the same roof with someone I don't trust." My eyes glance over to his as he stared at me speechless once more.

"Emma-"

"This conversation is over." I said, "You didn't only betray me, Killian, but you betrayed your own daughter." I added, then turned walking to catch up with my daughter. I sighed to myself, then looked up and immediately my eyes widen.

"Kallie!"

* * *

 _KALLIE'S POV_

I walked farther into the forest with my mom and dad behind me as we made our way back to my dad's ship. I knew something was up with my parents, but I didn't know what it was. It must have been something really bad because my mom hadn't spoke a word to my dad since we left the Echo Caves. I saw how angry she looked at my dad and I had never seen her that angry before.

It was almost scary.

Definitely not as scary as Peter Pan kidnapping my brother.

Right now, Henry was all I could think about. I was the reason he came to Neverland in the first place. He came back to help save me and now I had to help save him.

"Mom," I turned around saying, but she wasn't behind me. Neither was my dad, "Mom? Dad?" I yelled. I started to walk back, but immediately stop when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. My body quickly spun around, coming face to face with-

"Felix." I spoke staring at him, then my eyes grew narrow, "Where's Henry?" I asked, grinding my teeth as my hands balling into fists. He just stood there staring back at me, a smirk glued onto his face, "Where's Henry! What did Peter do to him?" I shouted storming up to him. He just kept staring back at me as I glared at him.

"You wanna see your brother?" He asked very quietly. I blinked stepping a little step away from him, "I can take you to him." He added. I felt my heart start beating faster. I didn't trust Felix at all, but if he was the key to finding Henry, so I could stop Pan, then I had to go with him.

"Okay." I nodded, then flickered my eyes up to him, "Take me to Henry." Felix smiled at me, then held out his hand. I sighed trying to be brave, then reached up and took his hand.

The last thing I heard when Felix and I ran into the bushes was my mom calling my name.


	24. Chapter21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

K A L L I E ' S P O V

I stared up at Skull Rock as Felix and I approached the shore. Once the boat crashed against the rocks, Felix quickly got out and looked at me waiting. I hesitated for a second, then climbed out of the boat and followed him inside.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, we walked into this big open area and my eyes widen. In the middle of the room, I saw Henry kneeling next to Regina, who looked to be unconscious.

"Regina!" I cried out running over. I kneeled next to her, opposite Henry as he looked up at me with worried eyes.

"What are you doing here Kallie?" He whispered to me. My eyes flickered up to him, "It's not safe for you to be here."

"I couldn't just leave you." I replied, shaking my head, "Especially when you're about to do something stupid." I added, referring to his heart, making him sigh, "Don't do it, Henry. Please, it's not worth it." I pleaded with him, tears filling my eyes, "Think about everyone who cares about you."

"Right now, the only person I care about is you." He said, "You're worth everything to me." I stared at him, tears streaming down my face. I felt like I could barely breathe.

"Henry... you'll die," I told him in a hushed tone. He stared at me for a minute, then was about to say something when we heard a loud demonic laugh echo through the room. We both froze for a moment, then whipped our heads around.

Coming out of the shadows was Peter Pan.

"Thank you for joining us again, Kallie." He spoke, grinning at me. We both quickly stood to our feet and Henry quickly shoved me behind him, holding onto me protectively, "I knew Felix could convince you to come back."

"Why!?" Henry barked at Pan, "Why did you bring my little sister back into this? This has nothing to do with her!" Pan stared at us, not saying a word, "This is between you and me." Henry reminded him. His eyes shifted just to Henry, but before he could speak, his body was flung against the cave walls and fell to the ground.

Immediately, Henry and I turned our heads.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed seeing my parents, standing at the entrance-way. My mom turned her head toward us and smile in relief as she ran over.

"You guys okay?" She asked, hugging us tightly.

"We are now," I replied, grinning at our mom.

E M M A ' S P O V

I grinned back at my daughter, then kissed her on the head before turning my attention to Henry.

"Mom-"

"Don't," I said cutting Henry off, "I'm just glad you guys are okay." She added hugging my brother.

"Well, allow me to change that." Pan's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Stay the hell away from my kids!" I yelled as we watched Pan stand up and start walking toward us again. I pushed Kallie back behind me, but Henry kept close next to me, ready to fight alongside me if he needed it.

With my palms, I created a ball of white light and hurled it toward Pan, but he hurled his magic our way. The two balls collided together, bursting into a small explosion. I sighed heavily and created another ball, throwing it toward him again. This time, Pan caught it in his palm and crumpled it into ash as he did with Regina's fireball earlier.

"You should know by now, Emma. You can't defend me." Pan told me as my eyes narrowed, glaring at him, "Not without this." He added, magically pulling a small box out of thin air.

"Pandora's box," Henry whispered, his eyes widen like mine.

"Your little fairy friend knew this could trap me for good... so I made sure she was trapped inside." His eyes flickered up to me again, "Don't make me do the same to you, Emma." He finished, shaking his head at me.

"That's not gonna happen on my watch!" Killian shouted, coming out of the shadows behind Pan. He swung his sword at him, but Pan was fast and spun around grabbing a hold of it. He stared at Killian for a moment smirking, then-

"Dad!- Hook!-" Kallie and I cried out at the same instant, as Pan stabbed him with his own sword, "No!" I screamed as he ripped the sword out of my husband's body.

"Killian." I whispered with tears streaming down my face as he looked up at me before falling to the ground.

"You know," Pan said turning back to toward us, "Your parents are really starting to get on my nerves, Kallie." He said to my daughter, then shifted his eyes over to me smirking, then waved his hand.


End file.
